


facilis descensus averno.

by 95liners



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gen, Johnny’s POV, M/M, Multi, Violence, darker themes, triggers tagged in forenotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: Taeyong has lived too long, seen too much, to be without sins. If he's committing them for his loved ones, for his brother, however - it is for a worthy cause.But to hurt Johnny Seo, the mortal that accidentally stumbled onto his path?For the first time in his life, the King of all vampires felt himself waver, felt his resolve shake.For even the strongest may fall; and back to Hell, the demons are called.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i am notorious for starting fics when i have pre-existing ones on, but this is the fic i will be mostly directing my attention to, alongside 'inexplicable love' and 'in the thick of it'.
> 
> this fic is a modern vampire fic, and i will warn you know - it WILL contain darker themes than i usually write. however, all themes will be tagged in the tags and the notes. i can say now, the darker themes are just descriptions of violence and death.
> 
> please, don't forget to review and kudos! i'll link my twitter in the end notes, so have fun reading!

_**facilis descensus averno.** _

_the descent to hell is easy._

  


* * *

_The sheer luxury of the room was what captured people’s attention first._

_Glittering artefacts, golden decorations and ornaments scattered throughout the room; it was almost an insult to call the place expensive – closer to opulent, lavish._

_Regal._

_What commandeered people’s attention next was the man sitting at the end of the room, poised on top of a large throne, looking every bit authoritative as the aura he exuded. Black hair styled immaculately to showcase his sharp, pale features; clothing elegant and strikingly dark; every detail added to his appearance of power. Even his nails were painted a blood red, stunning against the paleness of his skin and the darkness of his wardrobe._

_The last detail to catch people’s attentions was easily the worst – the sword daintily clutched in the man’s long fingers, gleaming under the artificial lighting. With decadent engravings that looked to belong during the Roman Empire, the sword struck both heart-wrenching fear and silent awe into hearts._

_The blood on the blade, stained over millennia despite the constant cleaning, brought everyone to their final conclusion – they would not be leaving here alive._

* * *

__

 

“– Johnny!”

An abrupt snapping of fingers in front of Johnny’s face brought the twenty-three-year-old back to reality, face to face with his unimpressed best friend.

“Honestly, Johnny,” Jaehyun sighed, leaning back against the table, facing outwards to the courtyard. “You’re so vacant these days; what gives? Did someone ghost you on Snapchat? Is it that girl again? Honestly, she –”

Johnny cut him off with a raised eyebrow, his expression conveying everything that needed to be said.

“Thanks for the concern, Jae, but I’m fine. _Really_ , I am,” Johnny added when Jaehyun looked ready to argue again, mouth snapping shut with finality. He watched as the younger male fell into a sulk – arms crossed, a pout tugging at his face – which immediately disintegrated into a large grin when Johnny leant over to clap his back.

He knew that Jaehyun wasn’t worried without good reason – Johnny _had_ been vacant lately. He’d been feeling … weird, acting weird for the last few days – it wasn’t _just_ Jaehyun who’d commented on it. Johnny had gotten complaints from other mutual friends – Ten, Taeil, Lucas – as well as his professors and classmates. He’d even felt it himself, noticing the behaviour randomly throughout the days.

It was like an _emptiness_ inside of him, like he was missing something very important and crucial to solve his peculiar actions lately.

“I know, you’re ‘fine’, or whatever,” Jaehyun griped, looking out across the grounds at the university students, moving throughout the masses, before continuing, “but you sure as hell aren’t acting like it. You’ve been like this since, what, Saturday? It’s _Wednesday_ , Johnny, _Wednesday_! I’m just worried, bro, because …”

Johnny tuned out as Jaehyun kept ranting, the worried tones of his voice fading into background noise. He was right, though – it had started on Saturday, after he’d gone clubbing with Jaehyun and Lucas Friday night.

They’d appeared at the newest club down the road from the university dorms, where Lucas was staying, and it had been _fun_. At least, until Johnny passed out and woke up with almost no memory of the latter half of his night.

All he’d remembered was drinking Jaehyun under the table, supporting a drunk Lucas to throw up in the bathroom, and being dragged from the dancefloor to a private room by someone.

Someone he absolutely could _not_ remember. All that had survived in his memory was long, dainty fingers and gorgeous, dark-brown eyes.

 

* * *

 

_“You messed up.”_

_“I never mess up.”_

_He sat atop his throne, eyes trained on the male below him. Daring him to speak again, accuse him of making a mistake._

_He never made mistakes._

_“I’m just saying, you definitely messed up. How did this even happen? You’re always so meticulous.” The male looked up at him then, eyes glinting curiously. It was a wonder his head wasn’t cut off yet, with the words dripping from his lips. “Are you losing your touch, sire?”_

_“Get out.”_

* * *

__

Everyone knew Taeyong Lee; if you didn’t, you lived under a very large rock.

He was known throughout the university campus for many things – his academics, his dancing, his looks, his personality.

Taeyong was _very_ popular – not of his own accord, but because a day wouldn’t go by without his name gracing someone’s lips. Whether he’d helped someone pick up their belongings, or he’d been dancing in the practice room and someone filmed him, or even just sitting down and relaxing – everyone always had something to say about Taeyong Lee.

Johnny knew who Taeyong was – he shared his history class with him, and they were seatmates in English literature. He’d never talked to the male, though – asides from soft greetings and the occasional lending of a pen, the two never interacted. Johnny would never admit it to anyone else, but he found the other male intimidating – with his intense appearance and even more intense looks, Johnny couldn’t bring himself to go further than a _“hello”_.

 

“Excuse me.”

Johnny’s head snapped up to see Taeyong standing, looking impossibly soft in an oversized, pink hoodie and jeans that definitely showed off his thin legs, brown hair left to flop over his forehead and fluff up slightly. He was left staring for a few seconds too long before realising that Taeyong was _still_ standing because his bag was on his chair, and Taeyong seemed too polite to move it himself.

“Oh – _oh_ , sorry!” Johnny knew he was blustering as he leant over to hurriedly move his bag, Taeyong slipping into his seat with the barest hint of a smile. Johnny couldn’t help the looks he was sneaking out of the corner of his eye, watching as the other pulled out his notebook and a few pens.

Maybe today would be the day that Johnny finally talked to Taeyong, maybe today he’d grow the confidence to ask him if he wanted to get some lunch?

An hour-and-a-half later, when everyone had already packed up and Johnny was the last one in the classroom, he knew that it wouldn’t be today.

 

* * *

 

_Painted red nails slowly traced the grooves on the chair, mapping over the elegant engravings into the wood. The chair had come from the Roman Empire, at the height of its glory. With Latin phrases and signs of the Roman gods etched onto the surface, it was truly marvellous to look at._

_Doyoung looked up from his spot further down the room, where Mark was lazing in his lap, appearing to be half-asleep. His sire, the King, had been sitting on the throne for a few hours now, lazily tracing over the entire chair as many times as he could. To see the elegant lines of his sleek body moving as he’d twist around to observe the back, to see how his clothing – silk upon silk upon silk – rippled and slid across the embossed wood; Doyoung’s King was truly an interesting one._

_Mark shifted again, a whine escaping his lips, and the figure in the throne paused before looking over._

_“Mark?” Doyoung sighed as the voice carried across the room, ignoring the temptation to rub at his temples, and gently pushed the younger male up. Mark hissed tiredly, fangs extending as he sleepily rubbed his eyes, before calming down once long fingers began to stroke through his hair and rub gently at his nape._

_“ Hyung?” It was always fascinating to hear Mark’s mother tongue of Korean come out when he interacted with the King, especially when he was emotionally compromised. Doyoung took it upon himself to observe their interactions as best as he could, melting slightly into the shadows behind him._

_He watched silently as the King, stoic and heartless, carefully looked after over his younger brother – the Prince._

* * *

__

 

“… it went really well today, and everyone picked it up fast!”

Taeil nodded along to Ten’s words, nudging Johnny to copy him. Ten always spoke a mile-a-minute, so the easiest thing to do was just smile and nod until he finished or called you out on not listening.

“Hey – guys! You aren’t even listening!” Like he just did then.

Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair, and straightened up in his seat. Taeil dropped his weight against the younger’s side and let Johnny wind an arm around him.

“Sorry, Ten, really – I’m _sorry_ , don’t look at me like that! Come on, tell me what happened again. It’s … dance practice?” Ten nodded tightly, and Johnny smiled warmly to try and soothe his friend’s hurt feelings. “Dance practice, right, and you’re … teaching everyone your choreography, aren’t you?”

A small smile crept across Ten’s face, nodding again, and Johnny felt his own smile bloom at seeing him so happy.

“They all really enjoyed it?” Johnny’s smile grew when Ten’s mood _finally_ dropped, nodding furiously and springing to rest on his legs, pushing himself up slightly.

“Yeah! Taeyong picked it up the fastest, definitely! He had to leave early, though. It was a shame – I love to chat about dance to him.” The mention of Taeyong’s name froze Johnny for a second, flashes of pink sweaters and soft gazes coursing through his mind, before he snapped back into reality and smiled back at Ten.

“He left early?” Ten nodded as he cut off some of his apple pie, popping it into his mouth and swallowing, before speaking again.

“Had to pick up his younger brother,” was the only explanation Ten gave before finally digging into his food, leaving Johnny with his thoughts and a half-asleep Taeil tucked under his arm.

 

That night found Johnny crawling into his bed just after midnight, Taeil asleep on his couch. He’d crashed at Johnny’s that night after they both worked on their group assignment, claiming he was _‘too tired’_ to walk back to his own apartment down the hallway of the complex.

It was fine – Johnny didn’t mind Taeil staying over, he was calm and didn’t wake him up by screaming (Lucas), jumping on him (Ten) or blasting trap music (Jaehyun). After getting Taeil some blankets and a pillow, Johnny _finally_ made it to his room.

He’d drifted off into a restless sleep, clutching his blankets and ignoring the glaring feeling that something was off.

 

* * *

 

_“How is he?” Doyoung looked up at his King before back down at Mark, smoothing a hand over the younger male’s forehead. He whined softly and leant into Doyoung’s hand, coughing and groaning weakly. The King twitched next to him, aching to reach out and gather Mark into his own arms, leech his pain and shoulder it himself._

_“He’s better than last time, sire. He’s keeping everything down, and he hasn’t thrown up again,” Doyoung explained quietly, looking up at the older male next to him as Mark reached to grab Doyoung’s hand and lace their fingers together – a cry for support, for an older figure to ground him through the waves of pain._

_His other hand reached for the King’s, clutching it tightly as Doyoung could see from the rippling of pale skin in Mark’s grasp, but the King made no move to wince or even feel the pain. His only worries were his younger brother, who had had yet another fit of crying and throwing up that afternoon. His fangs had torn through his lips with the sheer strength at how Mark had bitten them, fighting through the sharp stabs at his abdomens, as Doyoung held him and quietly whispered the ancient Latin phrases to ward off ailments and illnesses._

_“Doyoung, may I speak to you in private?” Doyoung nodded and gently let go of Mark’s hand, moving to the side as the King leant down to briefly kiss his brother’s forehead, before moving into the other room._

_“He’s getting worse, Doyoung, don’t take me for a fool,” came the hissed statement that the male knew was coming. He only sighed softly, looking down at his hands – calloused from constant use, pale from the lack of blood circulating his body._

_“I don’t know what’s happening sire, honestly – none of the books show an illness that Mark could’ve feasibly contracted with these symptoms. I – I don’t know what to tell you, sire-”_

_A hand, pale and dainty, shot up and Doyoung immediately cut his words off._

_“Don’t … don’t call me that, please. You’re one of my closest friends, confidantes, in a world where I have very little. Just tell me, Doyoung, what is going on with my brother?”_

_A pained sigh rippled through the younger male as he looked back at the door they’d just come through, where Mark lay only a room away in pain._

_“I think … I honestly think Mark may be dying. Taeyong … your younger brother could feasibly be dying.”_

It was only a few minutes past two when Johnny shot up in bed, gasping violently and clutching whatever he could grasp in a cold sweat. Only one word reverberated throughout his head, bouncing around and somehow manifesting into physical pain through the mere thought of it:

_“Taeyong.”_

 

* * *

  


_Taeyong sat on his throne, glaring down at his feet. In his hands, an elegant sphere that looked to top a sceptre rolled amongst his fingertips, rubies and emeralds glinting in the light. Doyoung’s words pounded throughout his head; the possible death sentence of Mark, of his younger brother._

_No, this wasn’t going to happen. Taeyong wouldn’t let this happen._

_He hadn’t gotten this far without committing some things no man should ever commit, and he’d go further for those he loved._

_After all, he was the most powerful vampire to walk the Earth. He was the vampire King._

_The sceptre’s top paused amongst his ministrations, the male’s back straightening as he felt something tug in his mind, in his subconscious that was undoubtedly still linked to him._

_It was clear, then; Taeyong began rolling the ball amongst his fingers once more._

_Johnny Seo remembered._


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mark looked so young, so innocent, whilst he slumbered; it was hard to believe that he was hundreds of years old. Still, Mark truly was a baby in comparison to Doyoung and Taeyong – vampires who hailed from the ancient years, when empires rose and fell, when history was just beginning.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; mentions of blood. no descriptions.
> 
> hey i got this update!
> 
> it's not much, sorry - i was writing other updates today and everything. the next chapter should be longer!

“You okay?”

Taeyong looked up at Doyoung, brown eyes unfocused before widening slightly. He’d been caught mid-thought, hand slowly stopping its ministrations in Mark’s hair.

“Just thinking, Do,” he mumbled in response, turning his attention back to the sleeping prince in front of him. Mark looked so young, so innocent, whilst he slumbered; it was hard to believe that he was hundreds of years old. Still, Mark truly was a baby in comparison to Doyoung and Taeyong – vampires who hailed from the ancient years, when empires rose and fell, when history was just beginning.

 

Taeyong never thought he’d grow so attached to someone other than Doyoung, - _~~(and him)~~_ – but Mark had weaselled his way into his heart when Taeyong had bitten him, saving the young seventeen-year-old soldier from certain death, dying helplessly afraid and alone in a forest during the Middle Ages.

He was, in no way, actually related to Taeyong, but the two had grown to see each other as brothers. Constant companions throughout the millennia, Taeyong rose Mark as his prince and knew that he would go beyond all boundaries and rules for the young vampire.

He had done so before.

 

“…-yong, are you listening?” Taeyong’s head shot up again, meeting Doyoung’s eyes. The vampire advisor, and one of Taeyong’s closest friends, was both worried and exasperated – an expression that wasn’t uncommon on his face.

“Sorry – _sorry_ , Doyoung-ie. I’m just …” Doyoung knew exactly what Taeyong was when he saw how the King would look at Mark, ghosting his hand over the boy’s forehead. He sighed softly, stepping forward and resting a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Tae, leave him rest. He needs to sleep off the rest of his pain, and you need to relax. Go out and find your university friends.” At this, a sour look crossed Doyoung’s face, one that always caused Taeyong to chuckle softly. “I don’t know _how_ you like pretending to be mortal, living out there with humans. How you keep from feeding constantly – you’re a better person than I am.”

“I’m really not, Do. We all remember the fall of the Byzantine, don’t we?”

Doyoung’s face twisted at the memory of the blood – oh, all the _blood_ – and Taeyong barked a laugh, happier and brighter than before.

“Okay, just – just _leave_! I need to watch over Mark, and maybe send off a message to –” Doyoung was cut off by Taeyong grabbing his wrist, smile dropping and replaced with a hard set to his eyes.

“No. Don’t you _dare_ call him, Doyoung.”

“He can _help_ , and you know it.”

“What did I say? We’d _never_ call him, ever.”

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny’s revelation didn’t do much to change his daily routine, except steal every moment of peace he had.

Going out to cafes with his friends turned into him remembering Taeyong’s face as he led him to the dancefloor; working out with Jaehyun and Lucas became him remembering how Taeyong pressed against him in ways that was downright _sinful_ ; studying late at night manifested to Taeyong in his mind’s eye, dragging him into that private room filled with other individuals, hazy and lightheaded.

He still remembered nothing after that, except lips against lips and a golden flash.

 

Monday, and Johnny promised himself he’d talk to Taeyong.

He _really_ wanted answers – the weekend had been filled with his friends complaining about his lack of focus yet again, and Johnny knew that it would cease once he learnt what had happened that Friday night.

“You’ll be okay?” Taeil asked as they walked to Johnny’s class – Taeil was free currently and wanted to get a few extra minutes with his best friend before he started working.

“I’ll be fine, Tae. I’m just going to talk to Taeyong – he should remember what happened that Friday, and maybe it’ll help me,” Johnny reassured the elder, rubbing his arm and smiling softly. Evidently, it did nothing to ease Taeil's worries, but there was no time to further comfort him as Johnny was already at the door.

“Okay, just … just text me when you talk to him? Stay safe, please.”

Johnny waved off Taeil’s nervous ramblings with a hug and a ‘ _goodbye, Tae,_ ” before entering the classroom, walking straight to his desk.

He _would_ talk to Taeyong this time.

 

He didn’t talk to Taeyong this time.

Not of any fault of Johnny, however! Johnny had waited and waited for Taeyong to walk through the door and sit down next to him, to steal his breath with his soft hair and even softer hoodies, but the male had never graced the classroom.

It was the first time Taeyong had ever skipped class.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Where the holy fuck are you?”_

“Language,” Taeyong reprimanded lazily as he propped his phone between his ear and

shoulder. He pushed open the doors to a café – his favourite – and pulled his phone back into his hand.

 _“Don’t – you fucking disappeared!”_ The voice was angry, barking down the phone line, and people around Taeyong looked up at him in shock at just how loud it was. He shrugged, not paying them any mind as he dug his wallet out of his bag.n

“It’s fine – hey, it’s _fine_. I missed, what, one class? I know exactly what is going on in that class, I _lived_ it.” Taeyong dug some money out and pushed it on the counter, the barista immediately going to make his drink. He was a _regular_ , he had a _regular_ order.

 _“I don’t care – he’s remembering, Taeyong._ ”

“You don’t think I know?” Taeyong’s voice took a sharper edge to it, lowering in volume and intensifying in seriousness. “Of course, I know he’s remembering. I can sense it.”

_“Taeyong, he’s looking for you. He told me so himself; he wants to find you. He thinks it will help him, or something!”_

“I don’t have to tell him anything – I can also use my glamour aga-”

 _“Taeyong!”_ Taeyong paused, hearing the sheer anger and desperation in his friend’s voice. _“He won’t stop – he wants to find out. Your glamour will only ruin his mind further, and I know you have no boundaries and morals, but please – he’s also my friend. Taeyong, Johnny is my friend.”_

Taeyong’s teeth sunk into his lip, drawing the slightest of blood, and he straightened as his name was called out and he collected his drink.

“Well, Taeil – you should’ve watched your friend a bit more carefully.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Taeil sat on his bed, staring down at his phone in horror. He’d just hung up from his call with Taeyong, and only dread filled him now._

_He knew Taeyong would do it, he knew he would kill without hesitation. He’d seen it done before._

_He just didn’t want Johnny to be another victim of the heartless King._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn whos this mysterious bitch.
> 
> also TAEIL thats fucking RIGHT.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '“No buts!” Taeil snapped, and it was a rare sight that caused a hush to fall over them, even more than before. Taeil never snapped; he was the calm one, who grounded the three and kept them focused and calm.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; none this chapter.
> 
> sorry for how long it took, please exile me later.

_“Doyoung …?”_

_“It’s me. I can’t talk for long – Taeyong doesn’t know I’m calling you.”_

_“What’s the matter? What happened to the radio silence, to not talking to me? Because I’m ‘dangerous’?”_

_“Shut up, it’s serious.”_

_“Nothing will get me to come back.”_

_“It’s Mark. He’s … he’s dying.”_

_… …_

_“I’ll be there.”_

\---

“Johnny, drop it.”

Taeil’s voice cut through his chatter, loud and sharp. Conversation in the group fell to a standstill, and Johnny turned to face the older with a confused look. Jaehyun looked from Lucas to Johnny, noting the hard set to Taeil’s expression. He looked … Jaehyun couldn’t place it, but it wasn’t nice.

“Tae, I – what’s the matter?” Johnny had been talking about Taeyong before, explaining what had happened to Lucas and Jaehyun, when Taeil cut him off. What was up with the man? He’d been off since the previous night, ever since Johnny had called him about what had happened in class.

“Stop – stop fixating on Taeyong, okay?”

“But-”

“No buts!” Taeil snapped, and it was a rare sight that caused a hush to fall over them, even more than before. Taeil _never_ snapped; he was the calm one, who grounded the three and kept them focused and calm. Taeil was the one Lucas went to when he was hungover from drinking his homesickness away, the one who held him and kissed his forehead.

Taeil was the one Jaehyun went to when he was feeling the pressure of university life, of balancing the radio DJing and the basketball club. When he was stressed from tutoring and classes, and just needed a calming figure to lie against and cry against.

Taeil … he was the one who kept Johnny sane. When Johnny had to deal with Lucas and Jaehyun’s antics, when he had to babysit the drunk babies and nurse their hangovers, Taeil would be by his side to hug him and whisper strengthening words. Taeil was his best friend, through and through.

So, why was he so mad? Why did he look paler than the paper he had clutched in his hand, his business assignment? Why was his bottom lip quivering?

“Taeil –” Johnny began, but Taeil sniffled roughly and pushed away, storming off and leaving a confused trio of boys. Lucas watched with a quiet whimper, head falling against Jaehyun’s shoulder, and the Korean snaked an arm around his waist to rub his sides.

“What’s the matter with Tae?” Jaehyun asked softly when Johnny finally sat down, Lucas’ chin propped on his shoulder. Johnny sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

“I don’t … _fuck_ , Jae. I don’t know.”

\---

_“Mark?”_

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

_“I’m good … missing you, though.”_

_“Baby, I’ll be out soon to see you. My … my brother is really protective, and I’m still sick.”_

_“Cuddles help sicknesses, you know?”_

_… …_

_“I’ll come to find you soon, okay? Wait for me.”_

_“As long as you want, Mark. I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_

\---

Johnny never expected to see Taeyong at the library.

He especially didn’t expect him with a younger male, who looked pale, but excited. He kept quietly talking to the older, which would result in Taeyong gently smiling at him and nodding. The librarian would occasionally shoot them a glare, but Taeyong never let it shake him. He looked up and it was almost terrifying how fast he found Johnny’s gaze, dark-brown gaze boring into him and drawing him over.

“Can I … can I sit here?” Johnny found himself asking, Taeyong’s expression impassive before breaking into a soft smile and nodding. The younger male next to him looked up at Johnny, and he noticed his pupils flaring for a second before focusing on him.

“Hey! I’m Mark!” Johnny felt warmth bloom through him at his voice – the male, Mark, had an innocent and gentle aura about him.

“I’m Johnny,” he said softly, smiling back at Mark. “How do you know Taeyong?”

“My older brother!” Ah, so he’s the brother Ten was talking about. “I came to accompany him and get out of the house for a bit. I was sick.”

“ _Am_ sick, Mark,” Taeyong corrected softly, still flipping through his book. Johnny couldn’t stop watching him; even if he hadn’t been searching for the man for a reason, Taeyong always drew him in. Drew _everyone_ in, for that matter.

“Hey, have you started on the literature assignment?” Taeyong’s head shot up at Johnny’s question, surprised that he was speaking. It wasn’t hostile, however; Johnny welcomed the attention by settling in his chair.

“Not really – I’m just trying to find a book to analyse,” Taeyong admitted and flashed Johnny the piece of paper he was writing on. “I’ve got a list, and I’m trying to find the best one that will be applicable.”

The paper was twisted around so Johnny could read the words – _Beowulf,_ _Fahrenheit 451_ , _The Great Gatsby_. He could see hastily-annotated words next to them; themes and morals of the book, times of publication, lessons to be derived from the text.

“Is there a certain theme you want to focus on?” Johnny skimmed over the titles, over the words, and he looked up when Taeyong spoke again.

“Dubious morals … the reality of a character … a true nature …” Johnny felt Taeyong’s words shiver down his spine, dripping cold like ice into his pores. He remembered, then, what Taeyong had done in the club – how he’d dragged him into the room, with other people there. How they’d danced, dirty and hot, needy and desperate. How Taeyong had held his gaze so intently, staring so deeply that his eyes had melted a molten gold. How Johnny could not remember a thing past that.

An eyebrow raised in thought, and Johnny took Taeyong’s pen to circle a title before handing the paper back. He stood up without asking Taeyong what he did to him, without asking Taeyong to explain everything going on.

“If you want those themes in a book, check that title out.” He left before Taeyong could say a word, leaving him to acknowledge what he had circled.

 _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. Oscar Wilde.

\---

_Mark turned the corner, smiling softly as his brother and the other man – Johnny – faded into the background. They hadn’t noticed him leaving, too caught up in whatever game they were playing._

_It didn’t take long until muscular arms were wrapping around his stomach, gently caressing him, and lips were pressing to his temple._

_“My Prince,” came the soft, dulcet tones Mark always loved to hear, and his eyes fluttered shut with a quiet sigh._

_“Don’t call me that – outside of my home, I’m just your baby, your Mark,” the young vampire whispered back, turning around in the embrace to lean up and kiss plush lips, “and you’re my love._

_My Lucas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ,,, WHO was doyoung talking to in the first section of the fic? (its not yukhei, dont worry. its ;))) a surprise)  
> \---  
> find 


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He turned back to his copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray – well worn, the publisher’s date indicating it being one of the first copies.
> 
> The first copy, in fact.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; mentions of sickness.
> 
> uh merry christmas eve from australia!
> 
> i knocked out exactly 1.5k in just under an hour and a half!

“I need to go.”

Mark didn’t want to move from Lucas’ embrace – his body warmth reminding Mark of another time, his heartbeat lulling him in and out of the past and the present. He knew he had to go, though – his phone had been buzzing for the last ten minutes, and Taeyong would know he’s disappeared by now.

He can’t keep disappointing him like this.

“Really?” Mark felt his heart – what was left of it – clench when he saw Lucas’ hurt expression, hands still clutching his waist. “I … you have to go _now_?”

“I’m sorry, love.” His voice was a whisper and Mark’s forehead was freezing when he pressed it to Lucas’ burning skin, but his love thrummed furiously under his skin. “I’m so sorry, Lucas, but I have to go. Taeyong, he …”

It hurt to see Lucas nodding, to see him understanding why Mark couldn’t stay. Ever since the human had caught Mark’s attention, had wriggled his way into Mark’s life ever since he’d seen him when out with Taeyong, the Prince knew he couldn’t tell Taeyong.

Taeyong liked to believe he knew everything, that he was always omniscient and in control, but Mark had kept Lucas from him all this time, and he would continue to do so.

“I love you –” Lucas was cut off by Mark leaning in to feverishly kiss him, desperately cradling his jaw. A whimper was caught between lips, unsure of who it came from, and the two pulled back to see matching kiss-swollen lips and blown-out pupils.

“What – What was that?” Lucas gasped breathlessly, eyes glazed slightly and hand trailing Mark’s slim figure. The young vampire shrugged, but he looked like desperation was just burning beneath his skin, threatening to burst out.

“I need you to know, Lucas, that I love you. No matter – no matter what, okay?” Mark pressed another kiss to Lucas’ forehead, smiling bittersweetly and whispering a small prayer. Latin, ancient; one that Doyoung taught him, that Taeyong whispered into his skin whenever he was lying useless from his attacks.

A prayer of protection and safety, borne from love.

“I’ll be back, my love. Wait for me, Lucas.”

“Always, my Prince.”

* * *

 

_“Where are you?”_

_“I’m halfway across the country, Doyoung, but I will be there soon.”_

_“Taeyong doesn’t know anything yet. He’s holed up in the throne room, stressing. Mark disappeared yesterday, and he’s only just gotten back.”_

_“I thought you said he was dying?”_

_“He is. We found him at the door, gasping and sobbing in pain._

_…_

_You … you need to hurry, please. I don’t know how long he has.”_

* * *

 

“Oscar Wilde?”

Taeyong’s head snapped up to see Taeil perched on one of the tables, idly tracing along the engravings. An eyebrow raised, and the other male laughed humourlessly and got off the furniture.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t magic myself in again. Doyoung-ie let me in. I haven’t seen him in ages, did he go on holiday?”

“He’s been busy,” Taeyong responded, tone flat and dry. He didn’t flinch when Taeil bounded up the stairs, moving to sit on the arm of the throne. “Aren’t _you_ busy? Trying to keep Johnny from death’s grip?”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Taeil’s voice had a hint of sharpness to it, but Taeyong had had centuries to get used to his wit. “I’m curious, though – why read Oscar Wilde? Want to relive the glory days?”

A short laugh escaped Taeyong at the mere thought, memories of soft flirting and heated kisses flitting through his mind. He leant back in his seat, looking up at Taeil next to him. The man looked so young despite his age – hundreds of years old, wise beyond his years. He turned back to his copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ – well worn, the publisher’s date indicating it being one of the first copies.

 _The_ first copy, in fact.

“Did you know that Dorian Gray was based off me?” Taeil’s head turned to the King as he mused, fingers tracing over the cover. “Beautiful and tempting, but dangerous. He noticed it too late, when I started to destroy him. Myself.”

Another laugh, dry and harsh, left the vampire and he found himself setting it aside.

“He hated me in the last years of his life, but that didn’t matter.”

“Didn’t you love him?” Taeyong scoffed at the notion, at how Taeil’s voice had softened in increments. He didn’t feel love, not like _that_.

_(But he did, oh, he felt so much love. He’d loved so many throughout his years, but he hated the pain that followed when they left)_

“Have you never known me to love in that capacity? I only love one person, and that’s Mark,” Taeyong’s voice was steady, secure. ”I only tolerate you and Doyoung.”

“You loved _him_.” Taeyong’s gaze, focused on the door at the end of the room, hardened and he inhaled deeply.

“You come in here, already asking for the impossible, and you insult me further?” Taeil slowly slid off the throne, hearing the edge in Taeyong’s voice. He knew the vampire wouldn’t kill him – that would incite a war he did not want to fight – but fear still coursed through him.

“Taeyong –” Taeil was cut off when the King whipped around to face him, dark eyes flaring angrily. Anger, cold and biting, rolled off him in waves, and Taeil knew immediately that he’d overstayed his welcome.

“You have known me for so long, Taeil Moon, and you know not to talk about _him_. I have done _so much_ for you – I helped you with the fae uprising, I kept you and your family on that damned throne. You have _two_ jobs – to keep your kingdom running, and to stay alive.” A shudder passed through Taeil – the fae King – at his words.

“Do not test me, or you will fail both of them.”

* * *

 

_“He’s upset.”_

_“Hello to you too.”_

_“Taeil came by today – he’s on some … mission, I don’t know what.”_

_“Oh, the faerie? Tell him I said hello.”_

_“He brought you up today, in front of Taeyong.”_

_… …_

_“Taeyong still refuses to –”_

_“Yes. When you come … just stay out of sight. Don’t let him find you.”_

* * *

 

“Johnny?”

Taeyong held the phone to his ear, thumbing through an old tome of Latin incantations as he lounged in his library. Mark was somewhere, sleeping, and Doyoung was reading up on something he refused to show Taeyong.

_“Taeyong? How did you get my number-”_

“Hi – Johnny, are you listening?” When there was a crackly confirmation over the phone lines, Taeyong nodded and shifted his tome to sit on the table. “Can we meet up sometime soon? I want to run something by you for this assignment – is that okay?”

There was silence before – _“Of course, Taeyong. I – you apparently have my number, so just text me. I’m free all week.”_

Taeyong hung up with a soft _“bye,_ ” and opened the texting.

**_Me:_ ** _This Friday, 5.30pm, at that small café down from the university?_

**_Johnny Seo:_ ** _Sounds good._

_See you then?_

**_Me:_ ** _Indeed._

_Also, uh._

_Don’t worry – I got your phone number from a mutual friend._

_:D_

* * *

 

He was in hell. Mark was _actually_ in hell.

His chest constantly burned, and he felt sick to his stomach at every waking moment. It had gotten worse after he’d seen Lucas – darling, painfully human Lucas – and he could barely breathe at its worst.

Doyoung and Taeyong were so, desperately devoted to helping him, and Mark cried silently at their obliviousness.

“How do they not see it?” He’d sobbed once into his pillow, fingers tearing holes in his sheets, and tears soaking the fabric. “How – _how_?”

The constant nausea, the wracking pain, the heat that spread through his body and thrummed like erratic heartbeats, like arrythmia.

Mark could feel his own body tearing itself inside out, his nature rejecting the reality of his situation. Fear blossomed in him at his revelation, even though he’d known about it for ages.

Ever since he’d met Lucas Wong.

* * *

 

_Vampires, they are … a weird creature._

_They have no living organs, but they walk and breathe like the rest of the world. They are older than most, rivalling only the Fae, and inspire fear in the nation. This fear has manifested in humans, driving them to delegating vampires as myth and fiction, but they are as real as the air they breathe._

_Vampires cannot die from many things – the stakes and garlic are fake, made up to give humans a sense of control. They cannot die from holy water, or anything else._

_They do have one weakness, one that isn’t common but utterly shameful._

_Love._

_If a vampire falls in love with a human, irrevocably in love, so far they cannot imagine life without them, they have two futures; regain their mortality, or lose everything altogether. There is no choice, there is only love or death._

_Vampires are powerful creatures. They are also cowards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep commenting your thoughts and theories, i lvoe reading them!
> 
> also, now its confirmed what taeil is, what lucas is, and how theyre NOT the caller.
> 
> have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> if you're gonna review, i can't control what you say but uhh try and be a decent person about it, please?
> 
> let me know how it's going! yell about characters! tell me about your day!
> 
> also, find [me](https://www.twitter.com/95__CTS) on twitter! maybe talk to me? come say hello?


End file.
